A virtual machine (VM) is a portion of software that, when executed on appropriate hardware, creates an environment allowing for the virtualization of an actual physical computer system (e.g., a server, a mainframe computer, etc.). The actual physical computer system is typically referred to as a “host machine,” and the operating system (OS) of the host machine is typically referred to as the “host operating system.” The operating system (OS) of the virtual machine is typically referred to as the “guest operating system.”